cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerastes
}}Whiteout. |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Drell. |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }Approximately 29-34 years, based on appearances. |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }Unknown. |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } Private Information Broker. |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | } Unknown. Post history suggests he is frequently in deep space, potentially in the Terminus System or the Nemean Abyss. |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Dating Shirin Vedral, AKA Epiphany Krayl. |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Red. |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }6'4". |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Narrow, but well-toned. He lifts. |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | }The only publicly-stated affiliations he has are to a corporation known as Revenant Co. Although it isn't public knowledge, he frequently works for The Band. |} Going by the username of "Whiteout.", Cerastes is an active information broker whose research led him to register on the Cerberus Daily News forums several years ago. He is tight-lipped, manipulative, and cold, and has an unhealthy obsession with violence and control. His habit of staring, strict posture, and verbose speech patterns often alienate him in social environments. Although there is no official documented diagnosis, he suffers from Antisocial Personality Disorder, which has left him with an inability to fully empathize with others. Most people assume he has some form of Asperger's syndrome instead. It would appear that he doesn't have a very good sense of humor. Judging the Book By Its Cover Physically, Cerastes is an unusual creature. He's taller than the average drell, standing at 6'4", and although he used to be rather underweight, a few years of life out in the Abyss have left him with a lean and athletic frame. Most notable about his appearance is his albinism: his scales are as white as a salt flat, tinted only by the occasional hint of yellow and muted reds. He has high cheekbones, narrow eyes, and angular features, with sharp scales and a series of spines lining the back of his head, not unlike an iguana. Although he doesn't leave much of his hide exposed to the open air, he is absolutely riddled with scars; some are surgical from past operations on his leg, but most are from undisclosed acts of violence. Biography Technically-speaking, Cerastes didn't exist until about five years ago. Had it not been erased from everything saving his memories, Cerastes' public file would have held pages upon pages of foster homes, several incidences of assault as a youth (both caused and received), and a sudden drop off the map in his late teens. In 2188, Cerastes was 'burned' by an unknown source, and his criminal record was officially released to C-Sec. As a result, he is now on C-Sec's Top Wanted list, and is no longer able to feasibly travel through regulated space. Although the affair was obviously a cause of great ire to Cerastes, he appears to have taken it in stride, isolating himself in the Terminus and Nemean Abyss, where he continues to operate to this day. His presence in both regions has led to both an enormous boost in his career, and a considerable change in his attitude. Based upon his posting habits, one can deduce that he no longer cares about hiding what he does or who he does it to. Now infamous for both his effectiveness as an information broker and his ruthless methodology, Cerastes is known as a drell you want to have on your side at all times. Known Criminal Activities * The 2190 Burning of Cartagena - No one is really quite sure what exactly happened, but Cerastes is somehow connected. * Laekle Colony - Cerastes was one of the key members of the orchestrated economic collapse of Laekle Colony. * Kerthos Colony|Kerthos Colony, aka the "Three-Part Disappearance Act" - A recent admission, Cerastes played a central role in the disappearance of Kerthos colony's top three heads of local government. * A Fuckton of Murders - Yeah, this goes without saying. * Arson - Only a little. * Bribery, Extortion, and Tax Evasion - The first two come naturally in his line of work, but the third was merely a case of him being a prick by proxy. * Grand Larceny - Less is known about exactly what all he's stolen, but those credits didn't come from thin air. * Kidnapping - A semi-frequent occurrence, mostly conducted in the pursuit of more dangerous intel. * Torture - See "A Fuckton of Murders". Connections * Ali'quam - Cohort from The Band. They seem to work together decently enough, although Cerastes has a tendency to lie to him. What else is new? * Ana Sari - Ex-Cohort from The Band. Cerastes hated her. * Jil'korah - Cohort from the Band. Once flooded his entire suit with tetrabytes of highly-illegal pornography. Oddly enough, a killswitch has designated Jil with the entirety of Cerastes's databases, complete with decryption keys. * Murtag Kirok - Cohort from the Band. Purchased a varren pup from him, named Sickle. They have a mutual respect for each other, though their initial meeting was on rocky grounds. * Shirin Vedral - Cohort from the Band. At first glance, the two seem a terrible pair, but together they're remarkably effective at their jobs and have what Cerastes calls "a professional understanding". After years of working together, they have recently begun dating. * Snrr'chk - Cohort from the Band. They have yet to meet in person. * Songbird - Ex-Cohort from the Band. Worked together for a brief period of time during a heist on Noveria. * Ana'therion vas Nedas - Once a close friend of Cerastes, he cut all contact with her approximately two years ago. * Cihro'Lanna vas Stasmin - An occasional work contact. Cerastes sometimes sells Cihro information related to the quarian's work, while Cihro has, in turn, once completed a contract for Cerastes in C-Space. * Emon Spiza - Erstwhile work contact. They trade intel now and then. * Hazeenah Solh - Cerastes's mother. He is unaware that she's still alive. * IntrepidHuntress (Inalya Sarissa) - A bounty hunter who sometimes works with Cerastes. He derives endless amusement from the irony of her position. * Job (Job Larson)- A reluctant association at best. Cerastes shot him in the leg and, apparently for the hell of it, antagonizes the man on the boards. * Lydia - An old friend. They had an off-and-on affair a few years ago. * Rom Anbel - Prior client of Cerastes; their associations ended with betrayal. * Safiya - Ex-girlfriend, nemesis, and divine punishment, all wrapped up in one. * Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz - Subject of an ongoing contract he had with Shirin. The job was a wash that he refuses to discuss, given that A) Suri was significantly younger than him, and B) she tortured him before it was over. Trivia * "Cerastes" is the name of a Greek snake, said to be capable of startling birds from the air and consuming them. It is also noted for being so flexible and eerie in its movements that it appeared to have no spine. * Due to an "old accident", Cerastes once walked with a limp, favoring his right leg. However, Shirin Vedral paid for a full surgery to replace his knee following his completion of a personal job for her; as a result, he no longer struggles with his gait. * After having disappeared without a trace for roughly two years, he resurfaced without explanation of where he was, or, more importantly, what he was doing. * His albinism has resulted in several optical complications, which explains why his sight is limited in brightly-lit areas. * He has a neural processing implant that helps him to constantly multitask and react to situations faster than an unaltered sapient. * Despite his dour nature, Cerastes has a mischievous streak a mile long, and frequently pranks people he knows. For example, he is solely responsible for the infestation of Squirrels in Old Nos Astra. * He was once featured in Fornax, albeit without his consent. Lydia was responsible for the publication. Threads of Note The Suri Arc * ENCRYPTED: Services Temporarily Available: Research Cerberus Daily News, on the basis that many notable figures in the galaxy have frequented it in the past. *CDN Demographics: A strange, albino drell appears suddenly on the boards, asking about its residents. * hi there~ :): Bewilderingly, a young quarian girl who is apparently seeking dates appears on the boards. She asks many questions. * it was a trap: Whereupon it is revealed that 18/q/f is actually One Classy Bloke, otherwise known as Rom Anbel, the volus who survived defying Abattoir and Suri'Neyvi. Cerastes offers to work with Anbel, which leads to... * A Pleasant Conversation: ... the volus and the drell meeting up to describe specifics of the assignment. Anbel reveals that he wants to find Suri'Neyvi. Cerastes leaves the conversation with a sour taste in his mouth, and decides to contact other sources to find out more. * A Sinking, A Sickening of the Heart: After Anbel makes the mistake of pissing off the Wrong Drell, Cerastes meets with Shirin Vedral (une_serpente_verte), purported daughter of Abattoir. The two strike a deal to betray Anbel. * The Losing Bet: Herein, Anbel is thoroughly and utterly betrayed, and meets his end at the claws of a Hierarchy turian. Cerastes and Shirin escape into the depths of Omega, then engage in a ball-shattering scuffle. * The Worst Weekend Ever. EVER.: Still recovering from his encounter with Shirin, Cerastes is caught by Kirok and dragged back to the pirate ship belonging to a group known simply as The Band. He is questioned and eventually set free on the grounds that he is close to finding Suri'Neyvi. * To Whom It May Concern: After the death of Rom Anbel, Cerastes makes tentative contact with Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz. * Drell Make Poor Whales: Jil'Korah, a member of The Band, infiltrates Cerastes' ship on the basis that Cerastes was rude to him in a previously mentioned thread. It is a factor that later becomes crucial. * A Play In Three Acts: In the meantime, Shirin tracks down her father's former psychologist, Ana'therion vas Nedas. Shirin beats her until she provides the last remaining files on Abattoir. * Tread Softly: Operating on a tip, Cerastes meets with Grom and uncovers the location of Suri'Neyvi. * Book of the Month: Now that all of the appropriate pieces are in place, Cerastes speaks once more to Shirin before leaving for Illium. * So A Drell Walks Into A Hotel Room...: Upon arriving on Illium, Cerastes is intercepted and kidnapped by Suri'Neyvi, who has some questions of her own... * Without Empathy: ... which she asks very impolitely in this thread. Cerastes is tortured, his left leg mutilated. Before he can be killed, Suri is distracted. Shirin takes the opportunity to take her broker back. * Bad Medicine: In closing to the arc, The Band, having utilized Cerastes' ship "Eidolon" as an escape route (courtesy of Jil'Korah's prior hacking), lands on a medical station nearby and registers him as a patient... while robbing the place blind. Shirin Vedral, feeling responsible for Cerastes' torture, pays for a full knee replacement. *The Last Varren: Meeting Kirok. Return to CDN * I Have Registered Again: The return. * Double Negative: Meeting with IntrepidHuntress (Inalya Sarissa) on Illium. * Bounty: An ill-considered attempt by Nalia'Tonbay to enact some justice. * Quicksilver Palace: A trip on a relaxing (*cough*) cruise ship. The Rainmaker Arc * This is a thread about Murtag Kirok. * This is a thread about Ali'quam Lorik Halastus. * This is a thread about Jil'korah. * This is a thread about Sn'rrchk. * The Fox and the Hounds * Rainmaker * Call Me Ishmael ' Later Events' * I Require Assistance: Cerastes is told he needs to find Jesus. This intrigues or puzzles him. Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Forum Dwellers